1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices suitable for holding a variety of articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to such holding devices that are mountable upon an ATV or a similar vehicle.
2. Related Art
Holding devices for use on vehicles have been utilized for many years to allow operators of the vehicles to carry various articles on the vehicle. For example, article holders such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,772 (to Hancock) have been used to carry hunting and fishing equipment, tools, etc., on motorcycles, snowmobiles, side-by-side vehicles, all-terrain vehicles and other vehicles (collectively referred to herein as “ATVs”). Most such devices typically include two or more arms between which the article is held. It is often desired to provide these arms with a degree of flexibility, to allow them to separate as the article is inserted within the holder, and return to a relaxed or default position after the article is inserted. This is particularly true when the article to be held is of greater diameter than the opening between the two arms.
However, the balance between providing a degree of flexibility while also providing durable and relatively rigid arms often results in arms that can be relatively easily broken or bent during use, rendering the article holder useless, or at least significantly decreasing the effectiveness of the article holder.